


uneven

by jibblywibbly



Series: in which Ansem hired problem children [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Daddy Issues, Drug Abuse, Gangs, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibblywibbly/pseuds/jibblywibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even is not a scientist by choice.</p><p> </p><p>Short bio-ficlet based on headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uneven

Even didn’t want to be a scientist. 

He didn’t want to be like his father, Hojo. He despised everything the man stood for, sneered at every sick experiment. He devoted his life to being the son he would never want, eschewing every lesson on civility and law, forgoing discipline. 

Even was a terror the second he’d snuck out and experienced the true side of Midgar. By his mid teens, he was pierced, tattooed, and and had more drugs in his system than he should have been able to survive. He did everything he could to make Hojo sick, everything from promiscuity to dealing to prostitution. 

By eighteen Even had created a new hallucinogenic drug, highly addictive but just as unstable. He ruled the ghettos, testing his drugs on anyone desperate for a fix but too poor for their usual drug. His clientele was vast, from the dregs of the streets to Hojo’s own friends. 

Hojo ignored his son’s actions, because in his mind, his son had died five years ago. It was when a colleague, one with a young boy named Ienzo, died from an overdose, that he stepped in. 

Even was strung out, and looked a decade older than he should’ve when Hojo tracked him down. Hojo wouldn’t dare touch him, and had the Genesis-clone soldiers restrain him to be shipped off to Ansem. Neither would Hojo be bothered with raising Ienzo, and so the toddler was sent with the genius junkie. 

Even is not a scientist. He is strung out, too smart for his own good, and orphaned a little boy. At first, he feels nothing for him nor the others, and Ansem must bring in another guard, but not to keep others out. It is to keep Even in, and several leave before Aeleus and Dilan are hired. Aeleus is quiet and protective of Even and Ienzo, and treats them with a silent respect. He is not afraid to stop Even and beats the withdrawal and cravings out of him four times. 

At twenty, Even feels guilt for the first time, an obligation to protect the boy who is born fatherless and with a broken mind, an unseen side effect of the drug. He goes back into school, if only as an escape from the lab, but Aeleus still follows him wherever possible. Occasionally he uses Dilan as a way to get drugs, not terribly concerned when it shatters the friendship between the two young guards. 

Even feels okay with his life, school during the day, sneaking out for a quick high at night. He overdoses in a matter of a month, and dies twice in the hospital. He wakes up a week later to Ienzo with blank eyes and Aeleus livid, and everyone else so sick of his antics they never bother to come. 

This time, he makes an effort to be sober and repay the teenager for the hours wasted on his mistakes, and be a father to the boy he shouldve never had the right to meet.


End file.
